


Good Morning

by Ftballfangrl



Series: 31 days of Deledier [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 31 days of Deledier, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftballfangrl/pseuds/Ftballfangrl





	Good Morning

He woke to sunlight on his face, the light morning rays illuminating a path through the air. The curtains were open just crack because Dele needed the moonlight in order to get to sleep and Eric shifted his head to the side, blinking away the spots that were blurring his vision. The coolness of a different area of his pillow under his neck felt nice and he turned slowly on to his side. He tried to pull the duvet over him to cover his back because despite the sun it was November and the room was a little bit chilly. The dead weight of Dele’s leg, tucked over the opposite side stopped him from be able to and he sighed. Eric shuffled forward slightly, moving carefully, closing the gap between him and Dele to a few inches. He tucked the duvet behind him, a slither of his back was still exposed but it would do. 

Dele was fast asleep on his side, curled inwards, his hands tucked under his cheek. His breathing was slow and his face was relaxed, his eyelids twitching every so often. Eric wondered was he was dreaming about, hoping it was nicer than the nightmare that had forced them both from their sleep in the early hours of the morning. They’d become less frequent since he’d moved in properly but there had been a few times where Eric had been woken up by Dele calling out, thrashing in his sleep, fighting against whatever demons he faced when the bad dreams visited. He was used to it by now, years of sharing hotel rooms and beds meant that he was ready to drag Dele to the surface, sacrificing a few hours sleep to lying there with Dele in his arms until he’d calmed down. He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly against Dele’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over the sharp angle of his cheekbone. Even in his slumber Dele reacted to his touch, unconsciously leaning towards Eric’s hand. He pulled it away not wanting to wake him and he lay there for a few seconds longer, watching the rise and fall of Dele’s chest.

He’d moved in three weeks ago and there hadn’t yet been a morning where Dele had woken up first. It was no surprise really seeing as most nights Dele would crawl into bed late, having watched another episode of something or played a marathon Fortnite game. He had started appearing just as Eric was settling down for the night though. He’d climb in next to him and tuck himself against Eric’s side, lying there until Eric’s eyes started falling shut. Eric knew that once he was asleep Dele carefully extracted himself so that he could stay up for another few hours but it made him feel warm all the same.

A smile grew on Eric’s face as Dele flinched, his brow furrowing before smoothing out again. He stretched out and shifted onto his back, his arms framing either side of his head. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable and Eric’s chest tightened at the thought that he was the only one who got to see him like this. This Dele, with his guard down and all the bravado stripped away, it was his Dele and he sometimes still couldn’t believe that this was where they’d ended up. Dele let out a soft sigh, his lips quirking up in a smile and Eric’s heart squeezed.

_God I’m so in love with you._

They weren’t really the soft, romantic types when they were together, their relationship still played out through the jibes and flirty banter it was built on. But it was in moments like this that Eric was able to take a step back and appreciate what he and Dele had. He liked the quiet mornings, the silence pierced only by Dele’s soft breaths. He liked being able to lie next to him, look at him and just allow himself to become lost in how he felt about Dele without getting a jab to the chest or being told to stop staring.

Eric turned onto his back and glanced at the clock on the beside table. It read 8am and he figured that was nearly a reasonable enough time to go downstairs and make some food. They had a rare day off and he quickly ran through the ingredients for Dele’s favourite breakfast, trying to think whether they had them all in or not. Conceding that he’d just have to get out of bed and check he started to inch away from Dele, lifting the covers so as not to pull on them too much. The chill of the room brushed over his legs and he leaned down, stretching his arm to pick up the joggers he’d discarded next to the bed the night before. Just as he was about to pull himself up to a sitting position he felt a warm hand tug on his arm.

“Come back here, it’s too cold for you to leave me.” Dele’s voice was slow with sleep and it cracked halfway through the sentence. Eric looked over his shoulder to find Dele had moved to lie on his pillow, his fingers wrapped around Eric’s forearm. “I was going to make you some pancakes,” he said smiling. Dele hummed and licked his lips and Eric laughed as he lifted his other hand up and pulled Eric down towards him. “Cuddle first, pancakes second,” he said shuffling over, nuzzling into Eric’s as he tucked his arm around Dele’s shoulders.

“Did you manage to sleep better?”

“Eventually. Had a great dream.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, funnily enough it involved you making me pancakes.”

“Ah look at me go, making all your dreams come true.”

Dele’s giggle vibrated against Eric’s side and he sighed as he felt the wetness of Dele’s lips against his neck. Their legs were tangled together and even after a night curled up in bed Dele’s feet were cold, pressed against his calves. They lay in silence for a while, Dele running his fingers over Eric’s chest whilst Eric drew patterns on Dele’s back. He drew a love heart and then the numbers 15 and 20. He drew the word mine, repeating it three times and Dele whispered it in his ear, the familiar feeling of the letters causing him to draw Eric into a kiss.

They talked about everything and nothing, their voices lazy with contentment. Dele planned out their day for them, stating it was a pyjama day and they were going to do nothing but snuggle on the sofa and watch crap tv. Eric kissed his forehead in agreement and Dele propped himself up on his elbows, placing a kiss in the centre of Eric’s chest.

“But first,” he said a wide smile lighting up his whole face. “Pancakes?” Eric asked and Dele shook his head vigorously. They both laughed as Dele lifted himself up and flung his leg over Eric’s thighs. Eric flung his arms out to the side as Dele leaned down to kiss collarbone. “This isn’t exactly conducive to pancake making,” he said, gasping as Dele nibbled at his neck. Dele pulled back and bit his lip, spreading his hands over Eric’s chest. He pushed his hips down on Eric’s groin and Eric’s eyebrows shot up. “Maybe pancakes are third on my list,” Dele replied and Eric let out a low moan as he leaned forward again, placing his lips against his pulse. “I can’t argue with that,” he said quietly and as Dele lowered his mouth on to his he wondered if this was what happily ever after felt like.


End file.
